


A Good Friend and An Overprotective Cloak

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: The Life of a Cloak and a Sorcerer [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted to see more of their relationship, It's just adorable bonding between Strange and the Cloak, Other, because their relationship is adorable, it's cute okay, overwhelming fluff, so I wrote it, so. much. fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: In the aftermath of Kaecilius and Dormammu, some cute interactions between Wong and the Cloak of Levitation while both are looking out for our favorite sorcerer, Doctor Stephen Strange.





	A Good Friend and An Overprotective Cloak

The Cloak of Levitation.    
  
A powerful, mysterious relic that was known to be finicky and hadn’t chosen a sorcerer in many years.    
  
And apparently very, very protective of one Stephen Strange.    
  
Wong noticed how the Cloak seemed to hover near Strange as often as possible. Once he’d even walked into the library to see the man asleep at a table with the Cloak hovering next to him.    
  
He’d tried to reach out and wake Stephen, but the relic had draped itself over the man. If fabric could have expressions Wong was pretty sure the Cloak would’ve been giving him a reproachful glare.    
  
“You know, he’ll be happier to wake up on a bed than at a table with a sore neck.” Wong remarked. The Cloak moved in a way that resembled shrugging. It curled a corner around Stephen’s wrist, almost like it was checking for a pulse.    
  
“Then again he hasn’t slept in two days so I won’t be the one to wake him.” Feeling certain that the Cloak understood, Wong left the library and the sleeping man behind.    
  
The next morning, Strange looked considerably more well rested, but kept rubbing at his neck like it was bothering him. Wong gave the Cloak a (discreet) “I told you so” look.    
  
Further evidence of the loyalty of the relic presented itself a week later.    
  
It was one of the nights when Stephen actually went to bed at a reasonable time.    
  
So when Wong was woken by a shriek, he sat bolt upright in his bed and wondered if the man had been attacked while reading.    
  
Another scream rent the air. “Damn it.” Wong muttered, even as he was yanking back his blankets and scrambling out of bed.    
  
By the time he reached Strange’s room, the night was quiet again. Carefully opening the door, Wong peered in.    
  
Stephen was sitting upright, staring down at his lap while the Cloak wrapped itself around him in what appeared to be a hug. The collar of the relic was wiping underneath the man’s eyes.    
  
Wong came in cautiously. “Are you alright, Strange?”    
  
Stephen nodded. “Yep. I’m fine. Memories, is all.” He clearly didn’t feel like going into much detail.    
  
The Dark Dimension. Strange had told Wong what happened there. Of course the memories would be a heavy burden to bear. It must’ve helped, having the Cloak by his side then and now.    
  
“The Cloak of Levitation certainly seems to have taken to you very quickly.” Wong remarked, hoping to cheer the man up.    
  
Strange smiled slightly at that. He fiddled with the hem of the Cloak, which skimmed lightly over his injured hands in an imitation of how a person might rub someone’s hand to comfort them. “It died all those times too. I guess it thinks I’m danger prone now.”    
  
Wong snorted at that. “Well, I’ve always been told that the Cloak was among the smartest relics. Guess that’s correct.”    
  
The Cloak suddenly shot off Stephen’s shoulders and seemed to be making angry gestures at Wong. Both men looked at the relic in confusion. When the Cloak stopped, it hovered in place for a moment, then floated slowly to the door. Wong glanced back at Strange, who shrugged. “I think Cloak wants you to follow it.”    
  
A magical relic wanted him to follow it. The Cloak let Wong step outside the room before darting back in and wrapping itself firmly around Stephen. Wong stared at the pair in disbelief. Just as quickly, it flew off again down the hall.    
  
Stephen gestured for him to follow.    
  
When Wong finally caught up with the Cloak, it was in the library next to a book. The page it was open to was about the Dark Dimension.    
  
There was a second book off to the side, open to a page on relics. The Cloak hovered next to both, obviously waiting for Wong to connect the dots.    
  
“Okay...so you want to tell me something about the Dark Dimension and relics.” Wong sighed. He scanned the print of the first book. Nothing that could be important. Scanning the second book, he noted a line of text about how protective some relics were.    
  
Suddenly many things made sense. “You’re feeling guilty about all those times you and Stephen died in the Dark Dimension.”    
  
If the Cloak could’ve nodded it would have. It flew out of the library. Wong had a good idea of where it was going.    
  
When he stopped by Stephen’s room to check on him, he found the Cloak laying at the foot of the sorcerer’s bed. The man rolled over in his sleep, and the Cloak drifted up to lay across his back.    
  
Curse the adorable tendencies of magical relics and their sorcerers.    


**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series that I will add on to as I feel like it. Definitely two more one shots are in the making. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that! Leave a comment or a kudos.


End file.
